


Planning The Future

by koichi



Series: Tensemi week 2k17 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: They were third years and they would be graduating soon, they would go to college, and they would separate and this was terrifying.Tensemi week day 1: Family





	

They were in Semi's room, doing absolutely nothing, just enjoying each other company. The day was crowded, they had class in the morning and training in the afternoon. Now they were resting, Semi on his bed and Tendou sitting on the floor beside his boyfriend. The room is unusually quiet today since the setter was studying and the other respected this and decided to play on his phone.

But the truth was that Tendou wasn’t interested in the game, this was just something for him to escape from his thoughts. They were third years and they would be graduating soon, they would go to college, and they would separate and this was terrifying. Of course they would find a way to keep dating, but things would change. And how about after this? Would they break up? Would Semi find other person?

"You're so quiet." Semi whisperer. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Tendou answered.

"C'mon, tell me." Semi insisted. This time he left his book on the bed and looked at the middle blocker.

"I'm just thinking about the future." Tendou stopped playing on his phone and looked up at his boyfriend. "How do you think it will be?"

"Hm... I don't know." Semi said thoughtful. "But I know you'll be there."  
This made Tendou smile. He was so worried about this for no reason. Semi didn’t look like had worried about their future together, he's pretty confident. Maybe Tendou needed be a little more confidence too.

"You'll be in mine too, as my husband." It sounded like a joke but it wasn't, Tendou really thought about this sometimes.

"So will we get married?" Semi laughed. With the setter saying it, it didn’t look like a crazy idea. It was more like a possibility to happen.

 

"Yes, we will." Tendou just confirmed. "We'll have a beautiful marriage, like in the movies."

"This sounds good. What more?"

"And we will move to our own house, and we'll live a happy life together there." Tendou concluded.

"Really? Do you think in all this?" Semi wasn't looking surprised; He was looking like he had enjoyed the idea.

"This and other things." Tendou confessed. He thought a lot about a life with Semi, but he never told anyone about it, and it would be nice to share with him.

"What other things?" Semi was curious.

"You know… After we get married and move into our new house, we should start a family together." This time Tendou hesitated, he didn’t know how Semi would react about the subject.

They fall back into silence after that Tendou was feeling like he shouldn’t have said that but there’s nothing he could do now. Semi got up from the bed and sat down next to Tendou. Looking at the setter, Tendou couldn’t read his expression, so he just wished that he hadn't damaged his entire plan.

"A family, hm?" After long seconds Semi finally said something. "You are really committed to this."

"We need to plan everything, Semisemi." Tendou tired to defend himself. "We don’t want a pregnancy out of time."

"What? We won't get pregnant."

"We never know." Tendou sang.

"I know. It doesn’t happens this way."

"We do adult stuffs, it can happen."

"God, where were you when we were at the sexual education class?" Semi said trying hide his face with his hands.

"Probably seeing some of yours ass's photos." Tendou answered his boyfriend rhetorical question with the possible true because Tendou really passes the class seeing Semi's photos.

"You're unbelievable." This time Semi wanted to hide his face in a hole. "The fact is we can't get pregnant, ok?" He tried again, hoping his boyfriend would understand.

"Well, if you’re saying..." Tendou accepted that since it is better not contradict the setter. "We can still adopt, anyway."

"Adopt is better." Semi agreed.

"Ohh we can adopt Tsutomu!" Tendou said as if had the best idea ever.

"Yeah, Tsutomu needs us." Semi agreed again with his boyfriend. "We're practically his parents."

"I know." Tendou was proud about his suggestion. "There are some things we need to teach him."

"And he is a good kid, he'll be a good son too."

Both laughed with at the idea. If they could somehow adopt Goshiki, they surely would. They would teach him all the plays and help him all the time. They always supported him when he needed, they are practically a family now.

"Tsutomu will need a brother." Tendou said after some time. "I'm thinking about Kenjirou, but I don’t think it would work."

"Probably not." Semi agreed. "Kenjirou would kill you and I would kill him after that."

"That's the point." Tendou Said because he thought the same”. He liked the youngest setter but Shirabu didn’t like his senpais too much. "Taichi wouldn’t be a good son too."

"Why not?"

"He looks like he would run away from home all the time. I can't live this way." Tendou said being pretty honest about his thoughts.

"I don't think so." Semi disagreed this time. "But if you prefer, we won't adopt Taichi."

"Thank you, Eita." It was good when his suggestion was accepted for his boyfriend. "We have Reon and Yamagata too, but they're grown up enough and don't need us."

"They're men." Semi concluded with a laugh.

"And we have Wakatoshi. He's too pure for this word, he needs us to protect him."

"Well, Wakatoshi is a grown up too, I don't really know if he needs us."

"Of course he needs, Eita! Can you imagine he surviving a day in the real word? He needs us!" Tendou was convinced on his argument, and Semi couldn’t disagree with him.

"Ok, so Tsutomu and Wakatoshi will be our children." Semi said, controlling himself to not laugh at the weird affirmation. "We'll need some pet too, right?"

"Right! Pets are important."Tendou agreed. If they would have a life together with two adorable children then they would need a pet to complete their family. "Are you a cat person or a dog one?" This questions was a very important one.

"Hm... I’m more of a cat person, they are calm and independent."

"It's true, but dogs are so happy. Maybe we should have both."

"I don't think it would work."

"C'mon, Eita. Our home will be happier with both!" Tendou whined.

"Well, we'll see."

"Ohh we can have a hamster too, they are adorable." Tendou said cheerfully.

"Our home will be a chaos, Satori."

"We can have an iguana too!"

"Oh my God, my husband will be more uncontrollable than my children." Semi said frustrated.

"So, I'm going to be your husband?" Tendou smiled when he heard Semi talking about him.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You’re supposed to say yes!"

"You didn’t ask me."

Tendou held Semi's hand, and looked into his eyes,before taking a deep breath to prepare himself, if Semi wanted a proposal Tendou would give him one. Before Tendou could say anything, Semi pulled his hand away, got up and laid down on his bed again.

"Don't ask, we're just 17."

"But, Eita!"

"No!"

Semi got back to reading his book, ignoring Tendou again and Tendou just snorted. He thought this was a good time to ask Semi to spend the rest of their lives together. The middle blocker grabbed his phone again and resumes the game. He wasn’t apprehensive about the future anymore. Not now that he knew that Semi would still be at his side and this was what mattered for Tendou.

"Ask me when we finish college." Semi whispered so low, that he wasn't sure if Tendou had heard.

But he had. The middle blocker couldn’t control himself and smiled. Yes, he would ask again, in the right moment, and everything they had planned together this night would become true.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in English (/w\\)


End file.
